Access management systems are known for managing appropriate access to applications and data resources of a production computer system. In operation, an access management system receives descriptions of access modifications to be made in the production computer system, and then itself interacts with the production computer system to make corresponding modifications to access control records to effect the access modifications. As an example, a new employee in an organization is to be given access for e-mail, a department server, and certain applications related to the employee's job. A system administrator interacts with the access management system to provide relatively high-level description of these access-related additions and modifications for the new employee, and the access management system then interacts with the appropriate computers and applications of the production system, for example by creating an e-mail account on an e-mail server, creating a user account on the department server, and updating access-related records of the applications to indicate that the new employee is permitted to execute the applications. An access management system can improve the efficiency of system management and provide higher-level centralized services to enhance the effectiveness of an access control or governance regime.